


Obsesja

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Bad Parenting, Diet, Eating Disorders, Kid Sherlock, Past Tense, Teen Mycroft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla RCS - mówiłam Ci, że kiedyś to napiszę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Był taki czas, kiedy Mycroft zazdrościł Sherlockowi. W przeciwieństwie do niego, jego młodszy brat zawsze był szczupły, wręcz chudy, choć obaj jedli proporcjonalnie do swojego wieku. Problemem Mycrofta było jednak to, że miał wielką słabość do słodyczy.

  
Gdy był młodszy i nie miał jeszcze brata, mamusia powtarzała, że nie musi się przejmować, bo na pewno z tego wyrośnie. Jednak tak się nie stało, a mamusia pewnego dnia powiedziała: "Jeśli będziesz tak wyglądał, to żadna dziewczyna cię nie zechce. Popatrz tylko, jaki Sherlock jest szczupły."

  
Mycroft wpadł w obsesję na punkcie diety. Jadł mniej i zdrowiej niż dotychczas, zaczął ćwiczyć, sprawdzał ilość kalorii i wartości odżywczych w każdym produkcje. Restrykcyjnie trzymał się wytycznych, dotyczących żywienia i unikał miejsc takich jak kawiarnie i cukiernie, które kusiły pysznościami.

  
Nie chodziło o wygląd. Taki geniusz jak Mycroft Holmes był ponad to. Nie chodziło też o dziewczyny, ale Mycroft wolał nie zdradzać mamusi, że jest homoseksualistą. Chodziło o cukrzycę, której przypadki zdarzały się już w rodzinie. Stryjek Miles, dziadek Milfred — obaj zapadli na tę chorobę. On chciał więc uniknąć zagrożenia. A przynajmniej taka była wersja oficjalna.

  
Przy większości diet jest tak samo. Najpierw nie dzieje się nic, potem kilogramy lecą na łeb, a potem wszystko się reguluje. I tak było i w tym przypadku. Problem polegał na tym, że gdy Mycroft osiągnął swój cel, nie odstawił diety. Bał się, że jeśli wróci do normalnego odżywiania, to nawet przy unikaniu słodyczy i regularnych ćwiczeniach i tak znów przytyje.

  
Chudł więc coraz bardziej, nosił coraz mniejsze ubrania i czuł się coraz gorzej. Ale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to zauważyć. Mamusia zajęta była organizowaniem przyjęć charytatywnych, ojciec - pracoholik całe dnie spędzał w pracy. Sherlock miał swoje problemy, chłopcy w nowej szkole wyzywali go od dziwaków i świrów.

  
Wszyscy, z Mycroftem na czele, byli szczerze zdziwieni, gdy zemdlał podczas wygłaszania referatu. 

  
Gdy obudził się w szpitalnym łóżku, obok niego siedział Sherlock.

  
— Masz anoreksję. Albo masz szansę mieć. Tak twierdzi doktor. — Chłopiec przesiadł się z krzesła na łóżko. — To choroba psychiczna. Fajnie, teraz obaj jesteśmy świrami.

  
Mycroft roześmiał się i potargał bratu włosy.

  
Nie podejrzewał, że straci nad tym kontrolę. Że przegnie. Ale oczywiście porzucił dietę i, oczywiście, wrócił do swojego dawnego rozmiaru. I czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. A potem zaczął pracę dla rządu i jego waga to był najmniejszy problem. Przestał się nią przejmować.

  
Ale Sherlock, jedyny który się wtedy przejął, wciąż po latach pytał "Jak tam dieta?".


End file.
